Be Myself
by lovestories98
Summary: People always say how the bad boy isn't good for the good girl, but what if they're exactly what each other need? Ally, a good girl, shy, doesn't talk to anyone. Austin, the bad boy of the school, a parents worst nightmare, but at least they notice him. Austin realises he needs a girl like Ally in his life, and Ally realises she needs a guy like him in her life. Auslly based.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm back! Here's my new story! I've got the next chapter typed up too, so I might post that today too. I'm excited about this story, and know where i'm going with it, which makes a change from my other stories... But I'm really hoping you guys enjoy this one, I think it may end up being my favorite one to write if it goes as I picture it. **

**So guys I hope you like it!**

**Here is Be Myself!**

* * *

><p>"What do you want for breakfast?" A middle aged man asks the short teenager as she enters the kitchen. The teen simply points to the box of cereal, as she has done – every day- for the past seven years. "Ally, hunnie, please talk…I haven't heard your voice in so long." This is the same thing that would happen every day. The same words spoken each and every morning, but always with the same amount of hope behind them. A fathers hope never dies.<p>

"Morning Mr Dawson!" Another teen greets entering the room.

"Trish how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lester?"

"Sorry Lester, I keep forgetting." She smiles sweetly at her best friends dad. "Morning Ally! What's for breakfast today?" Ally is Trish's only friend, being friends with the girl who never talks doesn't exactly get a que of people lining up to be her friend. But, she isn't willing to give up on her friendship, she remembers what she was like before, she would talk non-stop all the time, most of the time she would get told to shut up. Then one day she came over in the morning, as she did every morning, and Ally didn't talk and hasn't done since. "It's seven years today." She didn't need to say anything else, Lester knew it wasn't about some silly event or celebrity anniversary. He simply nods.

"Hey man, gutted to be back here?" A guy wearing a leather jacket, Dez, walks over to his mate, who's also wearing one.

"Couldn't summer just be longer?" They do their handshake.

"Like the whole year?"

"Exactly, I don't see why that's so hard." He says with a shrug, as he watches Ally and Trish walk past him. "Hey Ally, Trish," he says to them, Trish smiles at him slightly, Ally looks at him and blushes lightly, they continue to walk without saying a word. "You know, Ally hasn't talked to me for the past five years, rather she's never talked to me, I don't know what I did wrong."

"Dude, why do you care? You have every girl falling at your feet." His friend pushes his shoulder.

"Exactly…so why not her?"

"Hey, which babe are we talking about guys?"

"Hey Elliot, and Ally, you know Trish's friend, Austin here doesn't know what he's done for her to never talk to him."

Elliot laughs, "idiots, she hasn't spoken to anyone in years. Not Trish, not her family, no one."

"Not a word?" Austin asks, Elliot shakes his head, this brown hair staying perfectly still because of the hair gel. "Well I need a pass time, and getting her to talk seems like a challenge."

"You want to be the first one she talks to?"

"Yep."

"Won't that kinda ruin your bad boy image?"

"Nope, I'll always be the best bad boy this school has ever had." He says as they walk to class.

* * *

><p>"Well the school food hasn't got any better over the summer, right Ally?" Trish asks as she places her burger back on her try after taking a single bite. Her friend gives her a small smile and opens her water. Trish sighs, "Well, I'm staying after school for art, already after school sessions, I know, horrible right? But anyway, you alright to go home by yourself?" Her only friend simply nods. Seven years without talking, seven years, still nothing. Trish only wishes that she knew why Ally doesn't talk, if she knew maybe she could help, or something, anything.<p>

"So Austin, you have any idea on how to get her to talk yet?" Elliot asks.

"You going to use your bad boy charm?" Dez asks with a wink.

"Nah, I'm going to go for a different approach."

"Oh really?" Elliot makes a confused facial expression. "Then what is that approach?"

"I don't know yet," he lied. Lucky for him he is a great liar, his friends just nodded and continued to eat.

He had decided that since she didn't talk, and say he failed, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone stuff that he said. He got excited at the thought of being able to talk to someone who you know for certain won't tell others. This bad boy thing, it's an act, not that anyone notices. It started as a way of getting his parents attention, it didn't work, but it worked on other students at school, he suddenly had friends, he wasn't willing to let that go, so he stuck with it. But with her, there's a chance he'll be able to be himself, it's not as if she'll go around telling people.

* * *

><p>Walking back to his house after school Austin spots Ally. "Hey Ally," Austin says catching up to her. She looks to him and blushes. "Well, it looks like you blush easily," the blush on her cheeks darkens causing him to smile but her to look to the ground. "I'm Austin by the way, in case you didn't know," she nods.<p>

An idea pops into his head, "do you have a mobile?" She shakes her head. What teenager doesn't have a mobile? He wonders. He gets that she doesn't talk but she could still text and stuff. He pulls his out of his pocket, "well then we can use mine," he unlocks his phone and places it in her hand. "You can type the answers to my questions." She looks down at the phone then to him confusion written all over her face. Really, has no one tried this with her, he mentally rolls his eyes, "I'm guessing you don't know how to use this. Here," he opens up a notes app, "okay so now you type." She looks at him uncertainly but decides to wait for his questions. He had never talked to her, she doesn't understand why he has now started, but it's nice for her to have someone new talking to her, even if she won't talk back. "Are you okay?"

She looks to the phone and types a simple, _yes_. She give him a small smile but the smile doesn't reach her eyes, it never does these days, but people seemed to get use to it and not look into it too much.

He smiles at her, though he notices that the smile isn't reaching her eyes. His smile is about the fact that he is the first one she is communicating with for years. He tilts his head slightly, "is that the truthful answer?" He asks carefully, she looks at him, in the eyes, "it's okay, I won't tell anyone what you say-sorry type," that made a small smile appear on her face.

She bites her lip, but then looks to the phone and types. _People normally accept that answer, they've got use to it. You will too. _

"That's a no then?" she nods. "Well, I don't like false answers, so no more lying, okay?" She nods slightly. "How long has it been since you stopped talking?" He asks curiously.

_Seven years. _

"Well, I'm impressed. I couldn't keep my mouth shut that long!" He gives her a big smile, which she returns, and types on the phone again.

_Thank you. _

"For what?" She hands him the phone and points to the house they are now standing outside of, "This is your house?" She nods, "okay, well I'll talk at you tomorrow then," she smiles at him. "Bye Ally." He smiles and starts to walk away as she walks into her house.

* * *

><p>It's the next morning, and Austin heads off in the direction of Ally house. When he reaches the house, he knocks the door.<p>

Lester looks around confused, Ally is here, Trish is here, he has no idea who it could be this early in the morning. Nonetheless, he walks to the door and answers it to reveal a boy in all black, black skinny jeans, black top, black leather jacket. Not the type of guy he thought he would ever find on his door step. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Austin," He offers his hand for him to shake. He is shocked by the gesture, he hadn't expected him to have good manners. "I was wondering if Ally was ready for school?" He gives him a confused look.

"Ally? As in Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah, is this not the right house?" He questions starting to feel a little awkward.

"Yeah-uh- yes it is. Uh, come in." He says opening the door wider, still slightly shocked and confused. "Kitchen is straight down the hall, she's in there."

He nods, "cheers Mr Dawson."

"No problem, go on through," he smiles and follows him.

"Morning Ally-oh hey Trish, what are you doing here?" She looks at him confused too, is that the only look these people can pull. As he looks to Ally she gives him a small smile and wave.

"I'm here every morning," she says as if stating the obvious. "Better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I came to walk Ally to school, and I guess you now too." Ally smiles, stands up and picks up her bag, signalling she's ready to go. "Well I take it you're ready then," he smiles at her, and hands her his phone. Trish and Lester look between the two even more confused as she accepts it. "Are you coming Trish?" He asks.

She blinks a couple of times, "uh yeah, yeah sure, lets, uh go?" She asks more that states. The three head out of the house leaving a very confused Lester behind.

"Why did you give Ally your phone?" Trish asks as they walk.

"Why are you speaking as though she isn't right in-between us?"

"When did you start caring?"

"I want to get to know her."

"She won't talk to you, so how do you plan on doing that?" He goes to reply, but as he turns to face her he catches what Ally typed on his phone.

_Please, don't tell. _

He looks into her pleading eyes, and decides to ignore Trish's question.

* * *

><p>It's lunch and Austin notices Ally is sitting by herself for a minute, he walks over to her and places his phone on the table as he sits next to her. She looks up to see him and picks up his phone. "Why didn't you want Trish to know you're using my phone to talk slash write to me?" He asks quietly.<p>

_She'd ask why I don't talk. _

"What makes you think I won't?"

_You won't, you'll let me tell you if I want to. _

"Why'd you think that? I'm the bad boy, remember?"

_If you were going to ask me why, you would have already. _

He smiles at her, "You're a smart girl aren't you?" She shrugs and blushes. "You really are easy to make blush," he winks before taking his phone and heading back to his table. A smile planted on his face, and hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you think? **

**Let me know in a review?**

**Pretty please Review and follow :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Second chapter as i said! Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows and reviews! Love reading what you think of the story! **

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Trish," Lester says as Trish joins him and his daughter in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Lester," she smiles as she sits down opposite Ally. "So, Ally," she starts carefully. "What was up with Austin coming over here yesterday?" She doesn't say anything.

"Who is Austin anyway?" Lester asks, giving up on waiting for a reply from Ally.

"He's the school bad boy," Trish rolls her eyes. "I mean he's nice enough, but he is still the bad boy."

"He seems to have lovely manners." Lester replies as there is a knock at the door.

He opens it to reveal Austin again. "Hey Mr Dawson, how are you?"

He opens the door wider, gesturing for him to enter, "I'm fine thank you Austin, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, can't wait for the weekend!" He says as they enter the kitchen. "Morning girls," he waves to both Trish and Ally, as he sits beside Ally. She smiles at him, and continues to eat.

"Hey Austin…again." Trish says raising her eye brows.

"Would you like anything to eat? We have plenty of food," Lester offers as he sits opposite him and beside Trish.

"No thanks."

"Okay, well you're always welcome to eat breakfast with us." Trish's eyes widen, Ally smiles a small smile, and Austin nods gratefully.

"Well, we should probably get going, don't want to be late," Austin says standing up, Ally and Trish following. "Bye Mr Dawson," he waves as they leave.

"Bye guys!" He shouts after them.

"I gotta go to class, I'll see you later Ally. Uh bye Austin," she says still confused by the situation. But she runs off leaving her friend with him.

"Well, you have been talking to me on my phone two whole days now, so I got you something," he says as they enter and empty class. She gives him a confused glance as he looks through his bag and she sits down. "Now don't freak out about it or anything okay? It didn't cost me anything, and it's pay as you go so you decide to put as much as you want on there. But I already put fifty on there." Her jaw dropped as he pulled out a new iPhone.

She reaches her hand out and he hands her the box, "oh, I've charged it up for you too so you can use it straight away." She smiles at him and turns on the phone, then clicks the notes, and types, _thank you so much, you didn't have to. I've known you for like 2 days. _

He smiles, "you're welcome. I added my mobile number to your contacts, so I am now your only contact. I guessed this way we could talk even when we aren't right by each other." She nods and smiles again, he sits on the desk in front of her. "You said 'thank you' to me the first day I talked to you, when we reached your house, remember?" She nods as she gets out her books. "Well, why did you say it? I hadn't exactly done anything."

She picks up her phone, _because you didn't ask me about why I don't talk. You made a joke about you not being able to not talk for 7 years… _

"Okay. What makes you think that they'll ask you straight away? I mean they'll probably be too shocked by you talking."

_Because the shock would only last a few minutes, then she'd question me. Which is fair enough, but I don't want to talk to her about it. _

"Okay, well fair enough. I gotta get to class. See you later Ally!" He jumps off the table and heads out the room, leaving a blushing Ally behind, playing on her phone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ally, how has your day been so far?" Trish asks as she sits beside her.<p>

Ally smile and continues to eat, when she feels her new phone go off. She looks at the text, hiding it from Trish, _You guys look super happy over there! (note the sarcasm) You could always join my table. _She looks up to Austin's table to see him smiling at her, she turns back to her phone, _wouldn't your friends expect me to talk? Plus Trish won't move from this table, it's our table. _She hits send. _They don't expect you to talk, and hey if you guys won't move to us then we'll come to you. _She looks up from her phone to see Austin and his friends sitting down on the opposite side of the table, and a confused and shocked looking Trish.

"Hey girls," Austin smile, "Ally, Trish, this is Dez," he points to his ginger friend, "and Elliot," he points to a guy by his other side. Ally smiles and blushes, while Trish just stares.

"Trish can't stop staring at my amazing good looks," Dez whispers loudly to Austin and Elliot, causing them both to laugh.

"What good looks dork?"

"Am I really the dork here?" The gingered haired boy raises his eye brows.

"Yes, yes you are."

_Trish always like this? _Austin texts Ally, who picks up her phone immediately. _I think you guys just have a bad effect on her ;) _She texts back, causing Austin to laugh as the other three at the table talk to each other. _Ah someone is getting cheeky using emoji's ;) how sweet you're getting use to the phone then? _He grins as she blushes while reading the text.

_Yes, thank you. Just don't tell others I have it. _She looks up to Austin, making sure she'd see his reaction, and he smiles, _of course I won't, not until you're ready. _

_And if I'm never ready? _She looks up to him again, he gives her a reassuring smile. _Then it'll be our little secret :) _She blushes again, _thank you. _He shakes his head while laughing slightly, _you really have to stop saying thank you so much. _She makes a confused face while reading the text, _I'm being polite? _He laughs at the text, _hahaha I know, but there's no need to be. _He quickly send another one, _come to mine after school? _Ally blushes but before she gets a chance to reply Trish starts to talk to her, so she quickly hides the phone.

"Ally, I have to stay after school again, I told your dad you might be late home in case you want to hang around here or go somewhere," Trish smiles at her. The bell rings and people start to get up, "come on Ally, it's time to go to class." The two get up and leave, Trish ignoring the boys, and Ally giving them a small wave.

"Hey Ally is pretty hot," Elliot says as the boys walk to their class.

Austin stares at him, "don't even think about it dude."

His friends raise their eye brows at him, "Austin," Dez says carefully as they sit down, "you're starting to like her aren't you?"

"What? No." It's not really a lie, he doesn't like her more than a friend.

Sure he likes it when she smiles, and how easily he can make her blush. He likes how she just started to type messages to him, without really any hesitations. He finds in sweet that she always says thank you, it can get annoying but it's cute, oh and how she uses no slang in her texts, in fact there's a fairly high chance she doesn't know what slang is.

But does he like her? No.

Well, at least not yet. He's open to the idea.

His phone goes off just as the class starts, _yes, _a smile grows on his face, Dez watching closely. He quickly replies _great! I'll meet you outside your last class, what room? _He keeps checking his phone, constantly, all through the lecture. He nods to himself, she's a good girl, of course she wouldn't text during a lesson. A small smile plays on his lips thinking about her, Dez notices it out of the corner of his eye.

Of course the second he walks out of his class because it's over he gets a text, _J14. _He smiles mindlessly walking to his next lesson, _okay, see you in an hour! _He enters his last lesson and takes a seat in the back.

"Austin, you walked off without us man!" Elliot says as he and Dez sit down too.

"Quicker we get here, quicker we can leave right?" A nervous laugh almost escapes his lips, but he holds it in. Austin Moon and nervous laugh? They don't go together, well unless the laugh is coming from the nervous girl who's trying to talk to him. Just as Elliot was about to ask something the teacher started talking, saving Austin from the risk of nervous laughing. The simple fact that he felt a nervous laugh coming on terrified him. His guard is slipping. But isn't that partly what he wanted?

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my home!" Austin says swinging open the door. "Come on, lets go to the best room in the house!" Ally raises her eye brows, "my room duh!" A wide grin spreads across his face as he leads her up to his room.<p>

To say his room was big would be classed as an understatement. Sure, as soon as you go in it looks like your average size room, posters on the walls, a TV, video games, a bed, a closet, and draws. But then you notice a curtain, and that's where the room gets massive.

And that's where Austin and Ally were heading.

Austin, being the gentleman, holds open the curtain for Ally to walk through. Her jaw drops. It's a music room, guitars mainly, all different ones in all different colours, a grand piano, and a recording booth.

_You sing? _She types in her notes to show him.

"Yeah, a little, but no one knows so shh," he places her finger to her lips causing her to smile. "I guess asking you if you sing would be a stupid question?"

She smiles a little, _I use to. _

"Stopped when you stopped speaking?" She nods. "Well don't worry, I'm not here to make you sing. I brought you to my little paradise here to listen to music. You must like some music right?" Ally smiles, trying not to laugh, it's the first time she's had to try to not make a sound in years, and nods.

"Okay, so lets start with one of my favourites shall we?" He says plugging his phone into his speakers.

* * *

><p>"Right last song, you pick!" Austin declares giving her his lap top so she can search youtube. The song starts playing, "I love this song too," he stands up and hold out his hand, "may I have this dance?" He says in a posh British accent, making Ally smile a huge smile and she accepts his hand and stands up. His hands rest on her waist, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, they slowly sway side to side to the music.<p>

As the song ends they both look each other in the eyes and smile, then slowly they separate and leave the room, both smiling, both the happiest they've been in a while. An Austin, well he's managing to not talk, as they walk in silence to hers.

When they're outside Allys' house, they both stop and look to each other, then Ally pulls out her phone and types, _thank you for today, I had fun :) _

"No need to thank me, I had fun to. Hey maybe next time I'll properly sing a song for you?" Ally smiles and nods, typing, _sounds good, can't wait ;) _

"Another winky face, someone's getting eager," he says jokingly and winks, causing the brown haired girl to blush, and earns him a playful shove on his chest.

She turns around and heads into her house, "good night Ally!" Austin shouts just before he walks back down the street. He receives a text a couple of seconds later, _Night night Austin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What do you think?**

**Hope you're liking the story so far, even though we're only two chapters in... but still!**

**I love hearing what you guys think, so please review, follow or fav!**

**Let me know what you think, and thanks so much to the people who left a review on the first chapter!**

**Night night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So i know it has been a while, but this chapter is slightly long, so does that make up for it? **

**Thanks for the reviews Darkpart and Guest, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and faved, means a lot. **

**So i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's a week later, Austin has walked with Ally and Trish to school every day. Austin and Ally have been texting each other constantly, and today after school she's going over his again. Trish still hasn't noticed that Ally has a phone. Did Ally feel bad about not telling her? Not really, she doesn't want questions that she doesn't want to answer, and Trish would ask them. Austin however, he doesn't ask those questions, he gets it, not wanting to tell everyone everything.<p>

Dez has noticed Austin always being on his phone, and a slight change in how Austin is, but he likes it. Dez has been Austin's best friend since they were kids, he knows Austin, sure he's a good lair and actor, but when you really know someone, you can see through it. He's just playing along, better to play along and be there for him when he needs a friend than to ditch him.

Austin, well he's more comfortable around Ally than ever, he is being his absolute self, he's happy. And when he sings to her tonight she'll know everything about him, well all his talents, not his family stuff. He knows he'll tell her eventually but he's happy right now, he's having fun, why ruin that with a depressing story about a teenager and his parents?

Austin and his friends sit on Ally and Trish's table with them, as they have done all week. Austin and Ally texting while the other three argue about stupid stuff like chips…not that Austin and Ally notice, they're in their own little world. _So are you singing when I come to yours after school? _Ally sends to Austin, he smiles as he reads it. _Yep, you excited? _The smile doesn't leave his face as he waits for a reply, she smiles as she types a message back, causing Austin to laugh slightly.

_I just hope you're good! Wouldn't it be awkward if you're awful, I mean would I have to sit through a whole song or can I just cover your mouth and stop you from singing? ;) _

_You really are cheeky, I've created a monster by giving you this phone ;) Now there's a winky face every other message! Think you're getting a bit suggestive there Als ;) _

_Suggestive about what? _Austin laughs reading her text.

_I love your innocence Als, it's adorable. No need to worry, I'm a great singer. _

_Wow ego much Austin? _He looks across to her after reading the text, she raises her eyebrows. She even getting cheeky in her real facial expressions, he smiles to himself, he's really brought her out of her shell.

_You should know I have a big ego by now Als! Don't act like you don't love it! _Ally has to stop herself from actually laughing, it's a close call, and Austin notices it. He gives her a reassuring smile, he knows she doesn't want to talk anywhere near Trish, she'll ask questions. Over the past couple of days Austin has noticed Ally having to make an effort not to talk, when he first started talking to her it seemed effortless, but now, she's changed.

When Austin first started talking to her, he wanted to because she wouldn't tell anyone, because she doesn't speak. So maybe he was being selfish, people could say he was using her. But what people are unlikely to understand is after two days his motives changed. He wants to help her, give her someone to talk to, even if she never wants to, just being there in case she does. He won't ask her questions about why she hasn't spoken to anyone in seven years. He knows everyone has their motives, he understands that. He started to see things from her point of view fairly quickly, the second she says a word to her dad or Trish she'll be asked a billion questions. No one likes questions. He's noticed how in the morning it's the same routine. Father asks what she want to eat, she points to the same box, Trish comes, asks her the exact same questions. He doesn't know how Ally doesn't just tell them to shut up. He likes to think he's a change in her daily routine.

_That was a close call. _

_Well you make in incredibly hard not to laugh or speak, _he smiles, **he **makes it hard for her not to laugh, **he **makes it hard for her not to speak. He's never felt so happy.

He decided not to send a cute little message back, that would be too much, he could freak her out, or rather he'll be freaking himself out. He has never wanted to send a cute message to anyone. What is this girl doing to him?

_Ah because it's hard not to tell me how hot I am? Completely understandable ;) _

She rolls her eyes playfully, _obviously Austin, obviously. _

He smiles, _is that sarcasm Ally Dawson? _

_You've taught me well Austin Moon :) _

He laughs, drawing Dez's attention away from Elliot and Trish. _Didn't mean for you to use it against me! _He looks up to watch Ally, Dez watches the two, he sees Ally looking down to her lap, a smile and her face, and a minute later Austin looks at his and laughs. Dez turns away, he knows something is up but he also know Austin is genuinely smiling for once.

_Who else am I going to use it on? ;) _

_That is a very good point Ally… _

_You're such an idiot ;) _

_I've created a monster… _As Austin sends the text the bell goes, causing Trish to immediately stand up and wait impatiently for Ally to get up too. Ally waves to all the boys as they part ways, smiling at Austin.

Elliot walks off to talk to a girl, leaving Austin and Dez to walk together. "So who were you texting?"

Austin looks to him, "when?"

"Oh I don't know, only, all the time, except in class, which is strange for you."

"I'm just focusing on my lessons more now…"

"Yeah also strange, what's up with you?" Dez asks, just as the teacher starts the lesson.

"Thank god," Austin whispers to himself.

* * *

><p>"So, what song do you want me to sing?" Austin asks Ally as he picks up his guitar and they sit on bean bags. <em>You pick! <em>"Okay…" He thinks for a second, before he strums his guitar.

"_Today I feel like running naked through your street  
>To get your attention<br>Whoa-oh-oh  
>I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet<br>Oh, did I mention?  
>Whoa-oh-oh<em>

_I dream on, dream about you  
>What can I do to make you feel all right?<br>Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh_

_I want to see you smile  
>I want to see you smile"<em>

Ally sways to the music, a big smile across her face. Austins eyes shine brightly with a smile of their own. He's making her smile. He really wants to get up and dance with her, but without his guitar it wouldn't sound as good.

"_Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you  
>I'd buy you anything<br>Until I'm broke  
>Today I want to turn your skies from grey to blue<br>And if it rains on you  
>I'll be your coat<br>Whoa-oh-oh_

_I dream on, dream about you  
>What can I do to make you feel all right?<br>Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no-oh_

_I want to see you smile  
>I want to see you smile<em>

_Let me take your picture, baby  
>I'll save it for a rainy day<br>I don't need much  
>I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way<br>So on the count of three, let's see you  
>1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!<em>

_Smile  
>I wanna see you smile<br>I wanna see you smile"_

Ally is fully lost in the music, her eyes closed, swaying side to side effortlessly.

"_It's the things you do  
>I wanna make you smile"<em>

He hits the last note, and finishes the song. It's the most nervous he has ever been after playing a song, but that's probably because she's the only person he has ever sung a song for. His parents have never heard him, his friends haven't, she's the first, and probably the only to hear him sing. "So, what did you think?" He asks trying not to sound nervous.

She locks eyes with him and smiles, the biggest smile he has seen on her face and she claps. He smiles and blushes slightly.

"Told you I was good," a playful and cheeky smile spreads across his face. She picks up her phone, trying to hide a smile from her blonde jokingly cocky friend. _Way to ruin a cute moment ;) _She types and shows him, he laughs. "You know Alls I may have to remove the emoji's from your phone," he winks at her. She gives him a playful looks, _you wouldn't dare._ He raises his eye brows, "Wouldn't I?"

Next thing Ally knows she's on the floor, Austin hovering just above her, a smile spread across both their faces. Austins left forearm was next to Ally's head, supporting him, his other hand is with hers, holding on to her phone, just below her chest.

It's never been this hard for Ally not to speak, not to make a sound. But Austin's laughing and she's looking at him and smiling, it's so hard for her not to laugh with him. He's making her happy, comfortable, and her non-speaking is slipping. And his voice, when he sings, it's so hard for her not to sing too, she loves-loved-singing.

His goofy smile takes its place on his face as his laughter calms down, her smile never left her face, as they search each other's eyes, both looking for the reason they're so comfy with each other.

Austin leans down and kisses Allys cheek, it was now her turn to blush, and she does. He smiles and pushes himself up off of her, letting go of her phone. As he stands up he offers a hand to Ally, which she accepts and gets up too.

_Why did you start talking to me? _She types as they sit back down, it's a question that has been playing on her mind for a while. She hesitates but finally shows him. Reading it he sighs and looks into her eyes.

He has two choices. One, tell her the truth, he told his friends he thought he'd be able to get her to talk easily, but that it wasn't really about that. Two, lie and say it all started because she intrigued him. Both sound bad, both strange, both kinda true. He decides on full truth.

"Okay," he takes a deep breath, "it started a few years ago. I have problems with my parents, and I thought that acting the bad boy would get me attention from them, but it didn't, it did get me more than one friend though, so I stuck with it. But no one knows the real me, what I'm really like, that the bad boy thing is an act. That I love music, sing, dance, play instruments." He pauses to check Ally is still listening, and she is, though she looks confused. Probably trying to get what this has to do with what she asked. "Then you walked past me on the first day of this school year, I was told you didn't speak, and so you seemed like the perfect person to be myself around, because you wouldn't tell anyone."

Now she looked slightly upset, Austin holds her hand in his. "I'll admit, it was completely selfish, at first. But honestly, after I first handed you my phone-which you should feel honoured for by the way, I never let people on my phone-it stopped being selfish, I wanted to be friends with you, I wanted you to have someone to go to if you needed anything. Someone who wouldn't ask a load of questions, because I get it, I get the not wanting to tell everyone stuff. Please don't be angry!" He looks her in the eye, and she smiles.

Leaning over she kisses his cheek, then pulls out her phone and types, _Why would I be angry? _

"Because at first I was being selfish," he looks to the floor.

After typing a message she places her hand under his chin and guides his head upwards to face her, _now you aren't, and now I have you and you have me. I see nothing to be upset about. _Austin smiles, she isn't angry, thank goodness, he doesn't know what he would do without her.

"Want to get some food?" He asks standing up, Ally nods and follows him out of the room. "Pizza good?" He checks picking up the house phone. _Hawaiian please- it's my favourite :) _She smiles at him. "That's my favourite too!" An over excited smile appears on his face.

* * *

><p>"Come on it's late, we should get you home," Austin picks up the now empty pizza box, and walks to the kitchen to put it in the trash, Ally following with their plates, she places them in the sink, and nods. "Great, lets go then." He picks up his keys and opens the door, letting Ally out first, and they head to hers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for a great night Austin, you have a great voice. Thought you already knew that ;)<em>

He smiles as he walks through his gates, _well it's nice to hear someone else say it ;) I had fun too Als. See you tomorrow? _

_Of course, night night Austin._

_Goodnight Als. _A bright smile on his face as he slides his phone back into his pocket. "Hey Austin!" He jumps. "Scared you again?"

"God Dez, you have got to stop doing that!" Austin replies unlocking his door. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well you just seem so happy recently-"

"I'm always happy."

Dez raises his eye brows as they walk into his living room, "we both know that's a lie." Austin throws himself on to on of his couches. "So as I was saying, you seem so happy since the school year started, which is surprising, so I was thinking, what is different this year." Austin sits up, his eyes following Dez as he paces back and forth in front of him. "Then there was the sitting with Ally and Trish. Both you and Ally looking at your laps and smiling, taking it in turns. Then I realised, she's what has changed. You're becoming friends with her. This whole 'I'll get her to talk' thing was an act." Austin takes in a deep breath, Dez stops directly in front of him, and faces his best friend. "Your act is slipping, the real you is coming back. You're being yourself around her aren't you?" Austins eyes widen.

"W-what act?" He tries to play off.

Dez gives him a 'really' look, "seriously Austin, you weren't fooling me. You're a good actor, a good liar, but I've been your best friend since forever. You weren't fooling me. I've just been playing along hoping for this day to come. And it finally is!"

Austin sighs, "not as dumb as you look are you?" Dez smiles and sits by him. "Look you can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, I guessed," he waves off, "so you and Ally, what's going on there?" He winks.

Austin rolls his eyes and turns on his TV, "nothing, we're just friends."

"Yeah, okay sure," Dez laughs quietly to himself. People may think that Austin is the smart one, and yeah in most things he is slightly smarter than Dez, but Austin has never been able to tell that he's starting to like a girl. Dez, however, can always tell when Austin starts liking someone, it's like a gift. But he'll le Austin come around to this one himself, something about hi and Ally makes Dez think he should let it happen naturally. Unless it takes them to long, then he'll give them a slight, giant, push in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- See, it was slightly longer. I was going to post this last night but I wanted to add that bit with Dez because I love Dez. **

**What do you think? If we could get some more reviews in that would be great, letting me know you're reading the story helps push me to write another chapter. Half of this chapter has been sitting in my documents since i last updated.**

**So reviews would be great guys, pretty pretty please?**

**Night night!**


End file.
